Mighty Med: A Romantic Series
by TheMysteriousman2
Summary: When Oliver catches Kaz in a compromising position, how will Oliver react? Join the duo and Skylar in their amazing adventures in this new series. Currently in Season 1! Contains 13 episodes for the season
1. When Everything changed

**Hey! This is the premiere my new romantic fanfic Series. Hope you followers enjoy :)**

**Here is...**

_Mighty Med: A Love Series_

_Season 1_

_Episode 1: When Everything Changed_

* * *

><p>It all began on a chilly, wintry afternoon on a Friday. Oliver, who is 14, has brown swaying hair and green eyes, began walking towards Kaz's house, hoping that they would be able to finish their science project. If they didn't finish their science project by tomorrow, then they would both get a "F". "God, I hope he finished his part of the project. Otherwise, we're both screwed!" said Oliver in a concerning tone.<p>

Oliver was right. Science wasn't Kaz's best subject. Well, the only subject Kaz was good at was P.E. Anyway, they had been "randomly" teamed up for the project. If he and Kaz failed, then Oliver would be grounded for two weeks. As for Kaz, he wouldn't be able to stay over at Oliver's house for winter break, while his parents were on a cruise. While Oliver continued to walk towards his best friends house, he started to think what had been on his mind lately.

_**4 Months Ago...**_

This all started four months ago. While they were working at Mighty Med during the hottest day of the summer, Kaz asked Horace Diaz if he could check on the A/C. As Horace Diaz checked the A/C, it had already been busted and hazardous. When Horace told the doctors, nurses, and superheroes what had happened, he allowed them to strip if they need to. However, they could only strip up to their underwear, only.

"I bet it was Experion who destroyed the Air Conditioner just to get back at us." said Oliver.

"He might have Oliver, or maybe it was Wi-Fi, trying to hack the A/C..." said Kaz.

"Whatever. I'm getting really hot in this clothing." said Oliver as he started to take off his shirt and white coat.

Kaz stopped Oliver and said, "Why don't we take off our clothing at the same time?"

Oliver muttered, " Fine. On the count of three."

They both started to count to three. As they reached three, Kaz and Oliver stripped off their white lab coats and shirts. Oliver became shocked at what he found underneath Kaz's shirt.

"DAMN, Kaz! When did THIS happen!" shouted Oliver once he looked at Kaz's sweaty chest.

"Maybe I had some time to work out while you spent everyday with Skylar." said Kaz.

Kaz's body had turned from baby fat to a muscular body. Especially in the abs, where Kaz had a growing six-pack and flexing pecs. Kaz had only worked out about three times a week. He even started to lift weights that weighed about 10 pounds. Oliver knew that his body would never be that good-looking like Kaz. As Oliver continued to look over at Kaz's body, he became more uncomfortable about his own body.

However, Oliver's body wasn't that great-looking as Kaz's. Oliver had a forming structure in his upper chest. He had flat pecs and smallish nipples. Oliver's body had a forming six-pack and a little bit of hair growing on his navel. Kaz also knew that were other parts of Oliver were changing. For example, Oliver's voice was getting deeper and cuter which turned Kaz on.

"You look great Oliver!" said Kaz in a happy tone.

"Stop joking Kaz. I don't look as nearly as sexy as you!" replied Oliver as he looked down at his red shoes.

"Oliver, you look hot and better looking than me. You're possibly even...cuter than me." muttered Kaz as he began to hug Oliver.

"Thanks, Kaz!" said a calm Oliver as he brought in the hug with Kaz.

As they hugged, both of their bodies smash into one. They're sweaty, heavy chests mushed together, combining their sweat. While they were hugging, Oliver noticed something going on in one of their jeans. It became clear to him that Kaz had a noticeable tent growing in his jeans that was pushed against his own dick. "Maybe it will blow over soon." thought Oliver.

**_Back to Present time..._**

But Oliver was wrong. It didn't blow over. Ever since that hug, he's been thinking about him and Kaz together, as a couple.

As time passed on, Oliver didn't realize that he was already at Kaz's house. He opened the door and realized that nobody was even home. He found a note sitting next to a plate of cookies and milk. The note read, "_Dear Oliver, We are in Hawaii for the rest of the week. Kaz is just home alone for now. I need you to look after him. In the meantime, I called your mom and she said that you can stay over for the rest of the week and the weekend. So, here are some cookies and milk for your welcome. Good Luck, Oliver. Sincerely, Monique."_

Oliver's depressing face turned into a over-excited one as he knew could stay over for a while. As Oliver sat his backpack down he found a bunch of comic books all over the couch. He also found a bunch of food all over the counter. He found apples, eggs, milk, vegetables, orange juice, and flour broken or spilled. "I guessed Kaz tried to finish his cooking project." said Oliver as he looked at Kaz's burnt chocolate cake.

As he looked around the mess Kaz made, Oliver heard a thumping noise coming from upstairs. He headed up the crazy spiral staircase. When Oliver moved closer and closer into the hallway. Oliver recognized the sound of someone moaning. Finally, he reached the source of the weird moaning. It was coming from Kaz's room. He cracked opened the door to Kaz's room and was shocked at what he found. Oliver peeked into Kaz lying on the bed, completely naked, masturbating. Kaz moaned as he pumped his dick up ad down. Still shocked, Oliver was about to leave when he heard, "O-Oh...Olly!" as Kaz tilted his head back.

Oliver became very excited and resumed watching. Kaz began moaning louder and louder until he shot his thick load all over himself. The brown-haired boy gasped at how much semen shot out, that he was getting uncomfortable in his jeans. He shut the door and quickly ran into one of the guest bedrooms. He closed and locked the door and ripped off his jeans, allowing full view of his clear, white briefs. His white briefs exposed the growing bulge in the crotch area. Oliver pulled down his briefs and pumped his dick, rapidly.

Oliver moaned as he shot his load all over the floor. He quickly pulled his underwear and pants back up. He took some tissues from his backpack and wiped up the mess. Oliver became seriously confused, yeah he's masturbated before, but he never cum so far and fast.

Oliver thought of Kaz and his naked, undefined body again. Oliver had only seen Kaz shirtless a couple of times, but he had never seen him naked before. He also had never been attracted to Kaz before. Ever since Kaz called out his name while masturbating, Oliver felt even more aroused by the thought. Immediately, Oliver thought that probably, even just by the smallest chance, that something between Kaz and him would spark.

*********************_The Next__ Day at Mighty_ _Med_*********************

While Kaz and Oliver were bathing Tecton, a mysterious force busted through Mighty Med! Kaz and Oliver rushed into main room as fast as could. As ran the room the boys were shock to find out who it was. The mysterious force was Experion, Skylar's former friend from her planet.

"I am Experion, your new leader and Master of all!" said Experion as he used his gravokinesis to throw every piece of metal at the superheroes and the staff. He even threw the heaviest stuff at Kaz and Oliver. Kaz and Oliver ran to one of the stretchers and turned it on the side for defense. Meanwhile, Horace and Alan ran to the "in case of Experion comes back for revenge" case. Horace used the smallest, tiniest hammer to break the glass. However, once the glass was broken, the only way to stop Experion was used against them. Now, there was no way to stop Experion and his reign of terror.

**BUT...**

Skylar came in the secret door holding 3 cones of ice cream. "Kaz! Oliver! Here are you're super, extra, mega, spectacular, Rocky Road and Vanilla ice cream." said Skylar as she was licking her own ice cream. She looked up and realized what was happening. "Skylar, help us!" said Oliver as he shouted the stretchers.

"Sorry about this!" said Skylar as he threw the ice cream to the floor. "But there's a storm coming, SKYLAR STORM!" shouted Skylar as put her fist up and challenged Experion in a hand-to-hand combat.

"Seriously! You had to drop our deluxe ice cream, Skylar." announced an annoyed Kaz, pouting about his destroyed ice cream.

Experion lowered himself to Skylar and both competed in combat. Skylar tried to punch Experion but Experion moved away just in time. He used his magnetism powers and kicked Skylar so far that she hit the Mighty Med Logo. Skylar became unconscious as Experion walked closer and closer. As Experion was about to hit Skylar , Skylar awoke and grabbed his arm. She broke his arm and pushed him to the wall. Two of the Mighty Med Police Crew came in and took Experion away. Mighty Med was saved thanks to Skylar Storm.

Kaz and Oliver rushed over to Skylar and gave her a big hug. "I knew you could do it!" said Oliver.

"Yeah! You were great Skylar!" said Kaz.

All three of them continued to hug, but Oliver knew that he wasn't finished with Kaz. They were just getting started because there was a lot more to come than meets the eye.

_ Next Time..._

_ Will Oliver confront Kaz about his Private Time? Join us next week to find out right here!_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. My top 10 story collection fanfic based on the poll will start after Thanksgiving. ****The episodes will continue on Thanksgiving. See you then! :)**


	2. The Confronting

** Sorry about the delayed episode of the hit Fanfiction series, _Mighty_ _Med: A_ _Love Series_. Hope you enjoy :)**

_Mighty Med: A Love Series_

_Season 1_

_Episode 2: The Confronting_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <em>Mighty Med: A Love Series...<em>**

_Four months ago, Oliver saw Kaz shirtless while working at Mighty Med. Oliver starts to think, "Damn! Kaz looks hot! Really HOT!" Ever since that hot, sweaty day in July, Oliver begins to realize that he may like Kaz. However on one chilly day in November, Oliver enters Kaz's house. When he enters Kaz's house, he hears moans coming from upstairs. He discovers that it was Kaz, completely naked, jerking off to Oliver. After we he just saw, Oliver wonders if he and Kaz could become a couple. Meanwhile, Experion tries to destroy Mighty Med, especially Kaz and Oliver. They think that no one can stop him. But, Skylar Storm stops Experion just in time. And now our story continues..._

* * *

><p>Oliver walked to his house, feeling confused about what he was going to do about Kaz.<p>

After what happened in Mighty Med, Kaz and Oliver helped Skylar and the staff clean the mess. As time flew by, Mighty Med started to become cleaner place. When Oliver looked at his watch, he shouted, "Come on Kaz! We need to get home before it becomes dark." When Oliver came home, something shocked him right down to his core. He found a dildo inside his backpack. The dildo looked like a dick and had balls that look just like his. He knew it wasn't his so, it had to be Kaz's. While looking at the dildo, there was tape at the bottom which read, "Oliver's cock and balls. My one!" Oliver thought to himself, "Why would Kaz have this? Why does it say My one on it?"

"I'll probably ask him at school tomorrow." said Oliver in a confusing tone.

**The Next Day...**

It became a cold and windy Wednesday, when Oliver saw Kaz waiting at his locker. He thought to himself, "Time to come out with it." When he reached his locker, Oliver told Kaz, "Why do you have this?" as he held the dildo in his hand.

Kaz started to stutter, "I...I have that because..."

All of a sudden a mysterious force blasted through the school's glass mascot picture on the wall. The mysterious force said, "I am Black Falcon! Lord of my home planet, Klaboros! Here me roar!"

He screamed then, blasted light green rays from his eyes. All of the students and faculty ducked to the ground like they hit the floor. They all ran and screamed as they left the school, except for Kaz and Oliver.

"You two are next!" Said the Black Falcon.

He used her light green eye-rays to scare Oliver and Kaz. The two boys nodded at each other and quickly ran out the building. As they ran out the school, the Black Falcon busted through the roof and destroyed everything in its path. All of the students and faculty ran through the fields as they tried to escape. Kaz and Oliver ran until they reached the hospital known as Mighty Med.

They ran into the main room and shouted, "WE NEED HELP!"

Suddenly, Alan and Horace rushed in. Horace replied, "What seems to be the problem?"

Kaz said, "There's this supervillian who-"

"Hey, wait! Where's Skylar?" said Oliver as he interrupted Kaz.

"Skylar collapsed after helping you defeat Experion. When she awoke, she said she felt sick and de-energized. She then fell back into her gurney. As a result, we put her in a sedative sleep for 48 hours." announced Horace.

Suddenly, The Black Falcon ran through the doors of Mighty Med and said, "Be prepared to be scared!"

He blasted the group, left and right with her orange rays, coming through her fists. The boys jumped to different sides of the mini-wall. Kaz and Alan jumped behind the main desk. Oliver and Kaz wondered how are we going to get out of this situation. Suddenly, Horace directed the boys to the main corridor.

In the corridor, Horace said, "Is every body alright?"

Oliver exhaustedly said, "Yeah! I think-"

"No time for talking, Oliver!" shouted Horace, excitedly.

Then, Oliver looked at Horace with a "Really" look on his face.

"There's a depowering ray gun that could take away her powers and contain them in a glass container. It was only used about a few years ago. There was an unstoppable villain that almost completely destroyed this building. I stopped him with the depowering ray gun. It was locked away in a secret vault never seen by supervillians."

"Where is the vault?" said Kaz

"It was located in the Superhero Supervault of Secrecy in New Jersey. However, when I used to babysit Alan, I would take it out of the Supervault and let him play with it." Said Horace.

Alan replied, "That's why I don't have powers. I probably zapped myself when I was younger. Way to go, younger me!

Horace said, "I never placed the machine back in the vault. I never put it back because... well I just got lazy and it was a hottest day of the summer. The last place I put it was under the main control desk."

They all started to run back in their but they were stopped by Horace as he said, "I LOVE BRIDGES!"

They ignored him and found the depowering ray gun where he said it was. The boys huddled together and conceived a plan to stop the Black Falcon. They separated and began their three-step process. Alan jumped into the Black Falcon view and shouted, "Hey Ugly!"

The Black Falcon angrily looked down at Alan.

"You're fat and stupid! And...and...you're the worst supervillian ever! You're even worse than Megahertz!" Continued Alan.

The Black Falcon angrily roared flaming fire out of her mouth. Alan ran around the hospital as fast as he could. He eventually led her to the corridor where the boys were waiting. The boys had set up a sling-shot like contraption with the depowering ray gun pointing at her.

Oliver said, "It's time for you to...POWER DOWN!" as he and Kaz pressed the big, red button. Suddenly, a green circle-like ray shot the Black Falcon. The Black Falcon became caught in a cage of green light as his powers were being drained. Kaz and Oliver kept staring into each other's eyes as their hands were still both touching the button. They still kept looking at each other until Oliver asked, "W-We should stop the machine."

"Y-yeah! The ray gun overheating. It's gonna burn and bust." replied Oliver.

They both shut down the machine just in time. However, it started to spark and it turned into a fire. Thankfully, it wasn't destroyed completely. The machine produced a vial which contained the Black Falcon's powers. Oliver collected the vial and placed it in the hospital's secret safe. Two of The Mighty Med police rushed in and arrested the Black Falcon.

He threated the guys by saying, "I will see you soon! Very soon!"

Oliver looked at his phone and realized it was getting late. So, he and Kaz headed home. As he reached his house, Kaz asked, "So, about that dildo."

"Right! Sooooo... Why do you have one that says my name on it?" replied Oliver.

"Well.. It's hard for me to stay this but... I like you, Oliver. I like you more than just being in a best friend way. I...I love you" announced Kaz.

Oliver reacted by saying, "Remember when we stared into each other's eyes back in Mighty Med?"

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaah." replied Kaz.

"That was the moment I fell in love with you. The real you." Continued Oliver.

They both leaned closer and closer together. As they were inches and inches closer to each other, Oliver rushed into his house and locked the front door. He leaned on the back of the door and slid down until he hit the floor. He moaned in agony of what he just did.

Back outside, Kaz swished through his hair and started to walk home. He called his mom and told her that he will be home in 5 minutes. As he started to walk home, he thought to himself, "What the hell just happened?!"

Oliver thought to himself as well, "What's wrong with us?"

At that specific moment each of them said, "Do I...love him?"

* * *

><p><strong>As the year 2014 comes to a close, I just want to say...It's been one HELL of a year. Also, sorry about the delay "episode" of Mighty Med: A Romantic Series. I have been wrapped up with school and projects. I'm sorry to say that I will not be producing more "episodes"of this series, frequently. Instead, I've found a new way to produce episodes 3, 4, 5, and 6. Until then, see ya later, followers!<strong>


End file.
